A NEW OPPORTUNITY
by SkyBlueM
Summary: —Si me dejas darte un beso te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que te intereses en mí, si es todo lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz — Lestrade alza una ceja sabiendo que ha dado en el punto, Mycroft ama los retos y no le gusta perder. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". Personaje: Greg Lestrade. Algo OoC. AU.


**SUMMARY: —**Si me dejas darte un beso te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que te intereses en mí, si es todo lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz — Lestrade alza una ceja sabiendo que ha dado en el punto, Mycroft ama los retos y no le gusta perder. _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". Personaje: Greg Lestrade. Algo OoC. AU._

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y su trama le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock BBC es creación de los increíbles Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat; yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para crear algo.

**5819 palabras según Word.**

**A NEW OPPORTUNITY**

Greg recuerda perfectamente el apellido Holmes, Sherlock que tan solo tiene nueve y es un peligro le mira como si fuera un insecto, Mycroft por otro lado parece aburrido; más eso no explica por qué aún le sigue mirando con aquellos ojos azules. Lestrade desvía la mirada a su taza de té y se pregunta por qué rayos su madre se demora tanto mientras sus mejillas comienzan a arder.

Cuando la situación se torna incómoda para Lestrade, al parecer ese es el objetivo de ambos hermanos, Mycroft sólo muestra una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y se retira, posiblemente a la biblioteca. Queda Sherlock que ahora tiene una mueca de fastidio en la cara. No dura mucho de todas formas, John Watson, sombra fiel del Holmes menor, aparece de repente con unas espadas de madera; Sherlock tiene una etapa obsesiva de piratas, así que sólo basta que vea a su mejor amigo con ello en mano, chille y se olvide de que está acosando visualmente a Greg quien deja escapar un suspiro de descanso apenas queda sólo en la enorme sala.

No es un lugar agradable para Lestrade. Él sólo tiene quince y sus experiencias en esa casa han sido de todo menos cómodas. Puede que tenga que ver con que hace sólo tres años Greg disfrutaba de burlarse de las pecas y cabello rojo de Mycroft Holmes cuando ambos iban en el mismo curso, en ese entonces Mycroft sólo tenía once e iba adelantado comparado con los otros niños de su edad. Siempre ha sido del tipo genio que sabe hasta qué ha comido o hecho cada compañero de su salón. Nada que le agrede mucho a estos últimos, así que Holmes es de todo menos popular, igual que Sherlock, cuyo único amigo es John Watson y nadie sabe por qué.

En respuesta a "Tu padre está engañando a tu madre" que se le escapó a Mycroft apenas Greg lo conoció, este último se encargó de que cada compañero odiara a Holmes, no fue muy difícil de todas formas, Mycroft nunca ha parecido del tipo de persona que disfrute haciendo amigos, mira a todos con la barbilla en alto y una expresión de desprecio que muchos con sólo mirarlo lo odian. Eso le recuerda a Lestrade que aún culpa al pelirrojo del divorcio de sus padres.

Greg recuerda haber bañado junto con otros compañeros como Anderson y Donovan a Mycroft Holmes en pintura amarilla para después dejarle caer un montón de plumas blancas. También aquella vez en la que le escondieron la ropa en clase de gimnasia o cuando hace un año le gritó frente a todo el mundo que era una zanahoria gay horrorosa y corrió el rumor de haberlo visto besarse con otro chico en el armario del conserje. Mycroft sólo se había limitado a mirarlo con aquellos ojos azules sin expresión, más Sherlock le había clavado un puntapié en la espinilla para después soltarle un discurso sobre su muy despreciable y aburrida vida y lo que le iba a hacer si se atrevía a hablar así de su hermano de nuevo, Greg aún recuerda cada palabra cada vez que ve al pequeño duende y algo que tiene que ver sobre pintura verde en su cabello.

Más eso ya es cosa del pasado y la cabeza…o más bien corazón o puede que las hormonas de Greg vayan hacia otros lados, unos donde Mycroft le sonríe y le dice que ha estado enamorado de él desde que lo conoció. Oh incrédulos sueños los de Greg. Es un idiota, él lo sabe, Mycroft apenas tiene catorce, aunque no piensa, ni viste, ni habla como alguien de esa edad y en su vida ha mirado a Greg con algo más que no sea…nada, porque Lestrade nunca ha podido reconocer nada en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Mycroft nunca se fijará en él. Tiene más que razones de sobra para odiarlo. Gracias a Greg, Mycroft carga con el sobrenombre de zanahoria pecosa o jengibre mal hecho, todos en su salón le desprecian y hasta los padres de Greg…y vergonzosamente los de Mycroft también, piensan que Gregory Lestrade odia con toda su alma a Mycroft Holmes y que ya no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Oh es todo lo contrario, Greg haría cualquier cosa para que el pelirrojo le mirara de verdad; el problema está en que cada vez que se ven, Lestrade no puede evitar soltarle algo insultante.

— ¡Lacayo!

La voz pequeña y chillona de Sherlock lo trae a tierra de nuevo.

— ¡¿Me has oído tú bueno para nada?!

Greg gruñe y mira al duende quién junto a su amigo le apunta con una espada de madera. El duende horroroso lleva un sombrero negro de pirata, se ha puesto una camisa blanca dos tallas más grande, unos pantalones cortos y no usa zapatos, también tiene la cara con un ojo tapado por un parche y una ropa llena de barro, en el piso ya hay huellas de sus pequeños pies. John usa casi lo mismo, excepto que lleva unas botas y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y el barro no le ha alcanzado la cara aún. Oh milagro. La sonrisa de Sherlock deja ver el diente delantero faltante y Greg tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no reír.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡¿Qué haces aún acá?! — Sherlock se acerca blandiendo su pobre intento de espada — ¡Responde lacayo!

¿Greg necesita aún mencionar por qué no le gusta estar en esta casa?

— Sherlock hermano mío ¿qué son esos gritos? — Mycroft aparece de repente y Greg salta en su asiento.

— ¡El lacayo no se ha ido aún Myc! — Sherlock levanta la barbilla y baja la espada — ¿Has terminado con tu libro ya?

Mycroft asiente a su hermano y se acerca a ese paso lento desesperante que de vez en cuando tiene, ese en el que parece querer que todo el mundo lo vea. Holmes es un arrogante innato a pesar de su edad, está muy orgulloso de su increíble cerebro…y Greg no puede evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. El chico es más alto que Lestrade desde hace medio año cuando se pegó un estirón que muchos utilizaron para profundizar sus burlas, Mycroft lleva su cabello peinado de medio lado, algunos mechones rebeldes cruzando su frente. Su piel pálida deja ver levemente las pequeñas pecas que barren su nariz y mejillas. Usa un chaleco tweed azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, corbata gris y pantalones negros. Siempre igual de perfecto.

Greg desvía la mirada cuando sus mejillas se llenan de calor, lo último que quiere es que algún Holmes deduzca que está pasando. ¿Cómo es posible que le guste alguien de sólo catorce años y que además es un Holmes? Lestrade aún no tiene una respuesta para eso, o más bien no quiere buscar una. Pueda que tenga que ver con el maravilloso cerebro que carga la cabeza llena de pelo rojo de Mycroft, o tal vez que aunque no le guste decirlo en voz alta ha descubierto que el Holmes mayor es bastante bien parecido con sus brillantes y vacíos ojos llenos de sabiduría y su piel pálida llena de pequeñas pecas junto con sus delgados y rosados labios… ¡Carajo que sólo tiene catorce años Lestrade! Aunque bueno, Mycroft no parece de catorce y es sólo un año de diferencia… ¡Esa no es una razón suficiente! Greg casi golpea su cabeza con el sofá pero se da cuenta a tiempo que todos lo mirarían raro…y probablemente deduzcan que está pasando… ¡Eso no sería nada bueno Greg amigo mío!

Lestrade alza la mirada y ve los ojos azules de Sherlock examinarlo lentamente. El duende sonríe lentamente mostrando su falta de dientes y levanta nuevamente su espada de madera, alza la barbilla y se ríe al ver la expresión de miedo de Greg… Seguro es su imaginación ¿verdad? Sherlock no puede haberse dado cuenta tan rápido de las cosas… ¿cierto? El duende maléfico ese no es capaz de captar esa clase de cosas, todavía es muy pequeño para pensar en eso. Más todo va al caño cuando el pequeño Holmes se acerca a donde está Greg y suelta una carcajada, una que llama la atención de su hermano mayor y que hace que sus ojos azules se dirijan a Lestrade, que con los colores en la cara quiere que su mamá aparezca y se lo lleve bien lejos de ahí. Puede que mañana en el instituto los Holmes hayan olvidado todo… Oh crédulo tú Greg.

— ¿Sherlock? — John hace el deber de preguntar al verse en la inopia de lo que pasa.

— Oh lacayo, quién lo diría. Tanta palabrería sólo para esconderlo. Además de aburrido, soso, estúpido, idiota e imbécil, también saliste cobarde — A Sherlock le brillan los ojos — ¡Já! ¡Que hipócrita resultó ser el lacayo este! Mira que…

— Cállate — Lestrade gruñe para interrumpirlo — No tienes el derecho tú duende maléfico a meterte en cosas que no te incumben. Cierra esa boca horrorosa tuya y vete bien lejos a jugar con tu espadita de madera.

— Me parece Lestrade que estás tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden — Mycroft habla por primera vez con él, sus ojos azules irradiando toda su inteligencia en Greg e interrumpiendo a Sherlock quien ahora mira a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que sólo le muestra a Mycroft y a John— ¿Con qué derecho le hablas a mi hermano de esa manera? ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso del lugar en el que estás? ¿Crees que acá puedes abrir tu boca y humillar a mi familia? Esta es nuestra casa Lestrade, así que compórtate como es debido. Sherlock y yo hemos permitido que entres por respeto a tu madre, sino fuera así, la situación sería realmente diferente. — Mycroft aleja su mirada y observa a Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa. — Creo haber oído hermano mío, que la Señora Hudson ha preparado ese pastel que a ti y a John tanto les gusta. ¿Quisieras por favor guardarme un trozo?

Sherlock infla las mejillas más asiente mientras él y John se alejan, Greg puede ver como el duende menor le dedica una sonrisa de triunfo antes de desaparecer.

— Me parece que mi hermano ha descubierto algo que al parecer te disgusta Lestrade — los ojos de Mycroft vuelven a mirarlo y Greg desvía la mirada humillado —. Te pediría por favor que no trataras a Sherlock de esa forma, el problema que tienes es conmigo, no con mi hermano.

Greg quiere decirle que el único problema que tiene con él es que le gusta demasiado, más se muerde la lengua y no menciona nada.

— Haré lo posible para no tener las mismas clases contigo este año, y sí no es así prometo ignorarte — Mycroft alza un ceja —. No espero que el odio que sientes hacia mí se termine, más si me gustaría que no involucraras a mi familia en ello. Tu madre no debe demorar en salir.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir del salón como si nada. Greg se desliza del asiento totalmente humillado, decepcionado, y para no mentir, algo herido. Parece que cada vez que habla empeora la situación. Diez minutos después cuando su madre por fin sale. Greg no dice ni una sola palabra y sólo se dedica a seguirla fuera de aquella casa. Escucha un ruido al salir al jardín delantero de la casa y al alzar la vista ve a Sherlock y John subidos en un árbol riéndose de él. Mycroft está sentando en el pasto recostando su espalda en el tronco del mismo árbol, lleva unas gafas y tiene un libro de lomo azul en sus manos el cual Lestrade no distingue, Mycroft ni siquiera mira a Greg cuando este sale de su casa, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado allí. Maravilloso.

**°.°.°**

**UN MES DESPUÉS**.

Greg se ha levantado con una decisión: Lograr que Mycroft Holmes se interese en él. No va a ser fácil, no espera que lo sea. En el instituto todos piensan que Greg odia a Mycroft, lo cual no era mentira hasta hace un tiempo…un año y medio para ser más específicos. El problema está en que, durante ese tiempo, Greg no hizo nada para que la gente pensara que el odio se había desvanecido, todo lo contrario… De hecho aún recuerda el "Maldito robot sin alma" que le gritó hace tan sólo cuatro meses…el día del cumpleaños de Mycroft cuando el chico no respondió al "Feliz Cumpleaños" de Greg, uno que le había costado mucho decir, así que Lestrade sólo se había enojado…y bueno, ya no puede hacer nada.

Todavía no sabe cómo carajos se va a acercar a Mycroft después del problema con Sherlock en la casa Holmes, pero imagina que algo se le ha de ocurrir por el camino. En el momento en el que Greg pone un pie en el instituto ve a Sherlock de lejos arrastrando a John Watson de la mano, ambos andan rápidamente y parecen estar escondiendo algo. Sherlock carga con esa sonrisa de duende que pone cada que planea algo…generalmente malo, John por otro lado mira a todos lados con nerviosismo y carga su mochila como si fuera su propia vida. Lestrade piensa en hablar con ellos pero se arrepiente al recordar las palabras de Mycroft, puede que si lo ven con el pequeño Holmes las cosas se malinterpreten.

Volviendo a lo anterior el primer día de clases es para muchos un infierno, Greg Lestrade nunca ha sido la excepción hasta este año, así que a diferencia de las caras largas llenas de molestia, aburrimiento y fastidio de sus amigos, él sólo tiene una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza y...anhelo; ni siquiera está molesto por volver a utilizar el asqueroso uniforme del instituto, aquella chaqueta gris, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata roja con líneas vino tinto son sólo una pequeña nimiedad para él. Ahora lo importante es llegar al salón donde tiene la primera clase y cruzar los dedos para que le haya tocado con Holmes.

Para desgracia de este último el cual Greg recuerda haber escuchado hacer lo imposible para no encontrárselo, comparten Biología...Lestrade espera que esa no sea la última. Así que a paso decidido y feliz, Greg entra el salón y toma asiento junto al chico. Mycroft le ignora mientras lee nuevamente aquel libro de lomo azul sin importarle que Lestrade este prácticamente clavándole los ojos en la cabeza. Holmes lleva su cabello peinado sin un sólo mechón por fuera, el uniforme bien planchado a la medida de su delgado cuerpo y la corbata perfectamente anudada en su cuello, no como la de Greg que cuelga sin gracia alguna, eso hace que mire sus zapatos y recuerde que no los ha embolado en absoluto, siente como el color se le sube a la cabeza y no puede evitar desviar la mirada de Mycroft, quien sigue leyendo su libro. Por un momento Lestrade piensa que el pelirrojo no se ha dado cuenta que él está ahí junto a él.

— ¡Greg amigo mío! — Grita Dimmock quien viene acompañado de Anderson apenas entran al salón.

El aludido no alcanza a responder cuando sus dos amigos ven el lugar en dónde está sentado. Ambos miran a Mycroft como si él fuera el intruso y hubiera elegido sentarse junto a Greg, Oh apariencias. Anderson hace una mueca con su boca y de un golpe le arrebata el libro al pelirrojo, quien sólo se ha quedado mirándolo como si hasta ahora se diera cuenta que están ahí.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? — Mycroft alza una ceja.

— Sí, bien puedes ya largarte de acá. ¿Qué haces sentado junto a Greg?

Holmes frunce el ceño y gira finalmente su cabeza para mirar a Lestrade. Al parecer no lo ha estado ignorando, de verdad no lo ha visto antes. A Greg se le hunden los hombros cuando la decepción le recorre el cuerpo, al parecer él es el invisible. Eso es humillante. La sensación empeora cuando Lestrade se da cuenta que los ojos azules de Mycroft Holmes no han salido de él, todo lo contrario, parecen estudiarlo detenidamente. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño y se levanta del pupitre como si nada, ni siquiera un saludo, sólo coge su libro, maleta y en el momento en el que está a punto de cambiar de sitio, Anderson lo agarra del brazo con fuerza deteniéndolo inmediatamente. Todos ellos saben que lo que menos le gusta a Mycroft Holmes es hacer deporte, odia correr, odia sudar y no le gustan para nada las cosas que tengan que ver con hacer esfuerzo físico. Por lo que el resto deduce que el pelirrojo no es del tipo resistente, cosa que muchos aprovechan y Greg tiene que admitir que él llegó a hacerlo en ocasiones. Mycroft es delgado, pálido y en realidad poco atlético. El hecho de que no le guste jugar fútbol, ni hable de chicas y ni siquiera parezca interesado en alguna, ha ocasionado que más de uno en el instituto piense que el pelirrojo es gay… Greg no tiene problema con ello, de hecho es todo lo contrario, nadie sabe que a Lestrade le gustan los hombres, mucho menos que le atrae el Holmes mayor…excepto tal vez Sherlock y por línea obviamente John Watson.

Es cuando Anderson empuja a Mycroft bruscamente contra el pupitre que Greg reacciona. Se levanta y por primera vez se para frente Holmes para defenderlo, Anderson y Dimmock lo miran con los ojos llenos de confusión, ninguno de ellos y Greg está seguro Mycroft tampoco, esperaban que él hiciera semejante cosa. Para ser sincero, Lestrade nunca pensó en algún día tener que defender a un Holmes de algo, ellos generalmente se defienden con palabras, y muchas veces estás hieren más que los golpes.

— ¿Qué diablos Greg? — Anderson le mira algo molesto — ¿A qué estás jugando ahora?

— A nada en especial — gruñe —. Sólo deja a Mycroft quieto Anderson, él no te ha hecho nada.

— Me ha molestado su presencia, eso es suficiente.

— Si me lo permiten — la voz de Mycroft suena detrás de Greg mientras coloca una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, Lestrade se tensa de alegría más no dice nada —. Anderson creo que de hecho tu punto está algo…errado, no te he molestado en lo absoluto, ahora si te refieres a que mi presencia es incómoda para ti — Anderson bufa interrumpiendo —, creo y al parecer Lestrade está de acuerdo conmigo, no es mi problema, bien puedes alejarte o dejar que me vaya, cosa que no me has permitido hace tan sólo unos minutos. Así que eso te contradice lo suficiente. Ahora si me lo permiten tengo cosas más…interesantes que hacer.

Greg sabe que Anderson no es del tipo de persona a la que le guste perder. Así que no debió sorprenderse cuando de un momento a otro el chico le lanzó un puño en la cara a Mycroft, quien al parecer tampoco se lo esperaba porque abre levemente los ojos y por unos segundos sus ojos se ven molestos, las mejillas se le han puesto rojas y la nariz, que fue la directamente implicada, está sangrado, Greg le predice una futura inflamación y ve como la perfecta cara del pelirrojo por primera vez muestra algo; Mycroft luce furioso, le ha ganado la molestia, los ojos le brillan peligrosamente y Lestrade piensa que está puede ser la primera vez que el chico se defienda a puños, cosa que no sería muy bueno para Mycroft y Greg no está dispuesto a dejar que lo intente. Así que cuando Anderson se ríe abiertamente al ver a Holmes tapando su nariz con una de sus manos, Lestrade se le lanza encima.

Media hora después hay tres personas en la enfermería del instituto, Anderson tiene un ojo morado y una cortada en la mejilla, Greg se ha ganado un labio partido y una ceja con una cortadura, Mycroft tiene una bolsa de hielos en su nariz y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde el encuentro, lo que sí saben los tres es que tendrán que hacer trabajo social apenas terminen las clases…al menos dos de ellos por toda una semana. Aunque bueno, ya que Anderson no los quiere ver ni en pintura y ha decidido tomar el turno diurno…eso deja que Greg tenga a Mycroft para él únicamente. Oh que felicidad.

El mismo día de la pelea, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson hacen que Anderson, Donovan y él terminen con el pelo de color verde después de ducharse en el instituto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? El mismísimo Sherlock lo admitió apenas escuchó los gritos de los tres, al parecer eso hace parte de la venganza del pequeño Holmes por lo que ellos le hicieron a su hermano mayor. Greg admite que se lo merece y además tiene un nuevo look totalmente gratis.

**°.°.°**

— ¿Quieres parte de mi sándwich?

Greg muestra una sonrisa, la más coqueta que tiene, a Mycroft mientras abre su almuerzo. Holmes lo mira con una ceja levantada mientras guarda su libro de lomo azul en la mochila. De alguna manera Greg se le ha logrado pegar estos últimos cuatro días y no lo ha dejado para nada excepto cuando van para su respectiva casa, se la han pasado juntos gracias al trabajo social que tienen que hacer. Desde recoger papeles, ayudar al conserje con la limpieza del instituto, plantar algunas plantas con ayuda del jardinero hasta cuidar de algunos chicos en los salones de detención, en cada momento, ellos dos han estado juntos y Greg no puede estar más feliz. Mycroft no parece más diferente de lo habitual, aunque ahora lleva una pequeña venda en la nariz que hace que Lestrade piense que se ve adorable.

— En realidad no tengo mucho apetito — Holmes arruga levemente la nariz, Greg se ha dado cuenta que lo hace cada vez que miente, incluso a veces las puntas de las orejas se le colorean — He comido hace poco algo, suficiente para mí de hecho Lestrade.

— Es Greg — murmura dividiendo su sándwich en dos —. Ten, comételo de todas formas, yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre y no es bueno desperdiciar comida.

— Ya te he dicho Lestrade que…

— ¡Es Greg! ¡Me llamo Greg! ¡Llámame así! — Empuja el sándwich en las manos del pelirrojo y le da un mordisco a su pedazo.

— También te llamas Lestrade — Mycroft rueda los ojos mientras mira la comida con fastidio. Greg se ha dado cuenta que al igual que Sherlock, Mycroft no come muy seguido y parece rehuir de todo alimento —. Tiene atún…

— Anda que está delicioso — Lestrade vuelve a sonreír —. ¿Puedes tratar llamarme por mi nombre?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— Somos amigos ¿no?, los amigos se tienen confianza y se llaman por sus nombres, de hecho estaba pensando en llamarte My ¿Qué piensas?

— Que es un poco hipócrita de tu parte — Mycroft deja el sándwich sin probar en manos de un sorprendido Greg —. No te considero mi amigo _Gregory, _de hecho siempre he pensado que tú me odias, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así. Iré a hablar con el conserje.

Greg detiene a Mycroft agarrándolo de la muñeca.

— Quiero que me llames Greg o Gregory si lo prefieres, quiero en verdad ser tu amigo Mycroft. Y también lamento haberme tomado atribuciones que no me corresponden — Greg siente calor en sus mejillas —. No te odio, yo…yo…

— No hace falta que lo digas. Sherlock ha soltado la lengua hace poco, necesitaba algunos implementos y se los di a cambio de información.

Greg traga avergonzado.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Porque es imposible que tú estés interesado en mí — Holmes lo mira con aquellos ojos azules algo incrédulos —. Podría odiarte ¿sabes? Odiarte por todo lo que me has hecho y dicho, pero no lo hago. Es todo lo contrario, te tengo lastima Lestrade. Odiarte sería darte una importancia que no mereces.

Greg se levanta y se acerca lo más que tiene permitido a Mycroft, quien lo mira con aquellos ojos azules. Este es el momento piensa decidido, Holmes ha abierto el tema, pues bien no lo va a dejar escapar así de fácil. Puede que no logre que Holmes se interese física o románticamente en él, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera al menos como un amigo. Así que lo agarra de la muñeca y lo mira lo más seriamente que puede. Mycroft mantiene la cara libre de expresión sin hacer nada por soltarse del agarre de Greg.

— Me gustas desde hace un tiempo y realmente entiendo que me tengas lastima, aunque prefiero eso a que me odies porque significa que tengo una oportunidad para que pienses lo contrario de mí. No todo está perdido.

Mycroft se ríe con sarcasmo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tener tú una oportunidad conmigo? Comerte ese sándwich te ha hecho daño indudablemente Lestrade. Ni en tu otra vida yo consideraría tener algo contigo si lo que dice Sherlock es verdad. Así que porque no mejor dejas de hacer el ridículo.

— Si me dejas darte un beso te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que te intereses en mí, si es todo lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz — Lestrade alza una ceja sabiendo que ha dado en el punto, Mycroft ama los retos y no le gusta perder.

El pelirrojo lo mira con un leve interés, si ya ha dado o no un beso eso es algo que Greg no sabe, sí él es el primero… Oh bueno eso sería una maravilla.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz? — Mycroft pregunta y Greg asiente —Hazlo rápido entonces, quiero llegar temprano a casa y no desperdiciar más mi tiempo conti…

Lestrade se le lanza encima sin esperar a que termine de hablar. Toma la cabeza de Holmes con fuerza para que no tenga oportunidad de escaparse y deja que sus dedos se deslicen finalmente por el pelo suave de Mycroft Holmes. Cuando sus labios tocan los delgados del otro chico, Greg siente que cada cabello de su cuerpo se eriza de felicidad. Mycroft no se mueve, parece que se ha congelado y tiene los ojos lo más abiertos posible a diferencia de Greg que los cierra con fuerza. Lestrade siente la sangre en sus mejillas y mueve sus labios levemente, Holmes lo aleja con rapidez sus pálidas mejillas están algo coloradas, más después hace una mueca y pasa su mano por los labios con fuerza. Frunce el ceño y mira a Greg con algo que él no puede descifrar.

— Perfecto — Mycroft acomoda su corbata y uniforme —. Si eso es todo Lestrade nos veremos la próxima semana.

— Eh — Greg parpadea — Espera ahí momento, ¿qué va a pasar con lo que acordamos?

— Nada — Mycroft le da la espalda y Greg da un suspiro de derrota —. Aunque…me he dado cuenta que te has interesado en mi libro, puedes ir a casa si lo deseas para poder leerlo. No dejo que mis libros salgan de mi propiedad a menos que sea conmigo o con Sherlock… No te lo había dicho, pero me gusta más como se veía antes tu cabello.

Lestrade pasa una mano por este sin importarle y siente su corazón latir más rápido ante la propuesta y asiente rápidamente. Holmes sólo le dedica una sonrisa arrogante, después da la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del instituto. Greg salta y grita de alegría lo más que puede mientras agita sus brazos en el aire…hasta que recuerda que Mycroft lo ha dejado solo con todo el trabajo de limpieza. ¡Maldito sabihondo! ¡Pero oh como te ha dejado de feliz Greg amigo mío!

**°.°.°**

Cuando la puerta de la casa Holmes se abre Greg no puede evitar abrir la boca sorprendido…y algo encantado al ver la ropa que usa Mycroft, quien lo mira con las gafas puestas. El pelirrojo lleva sólo una camiseta blanca y sorprendentemente…un par de jeans y unos converse y el cabello rojo sin peinar, por lo que algunos mechones le caen hermosamente en la frente…Oh Dios maravilloso que la vista de Greg esta terriblemente complacida con lo que ve. Mycroft frunce el ceño al parecer sin saber que Greg lo único que quiere es lanzársele encima.

— ¿Quién es Myc? — La cabeza llena de pelo negro de Sherlock aparece por la puerta y frunce el ceño apenas ve a Greg — ¿Qué haces acá lacayo? — El duende usa un pijama azul con pequeñas espadas y calaveras de piratas.

— Un gusto verte a ti también due…Sherlock — Greg masculla —. Tu hermano querido me ha pedido que venga.

Mycroft se alza una ceja interrogante y el duende infla las mejillas mientras le echa a su hermano una mirada analizadora.

— Sherlock hermano mío, ¿no me habías mencionado que tú y John irían al lago?

— Sí…John me ayudará a recolectar algunas muestras de musgo y lodo porque son importantes para identificar si…

Greg no le pone atención al discurso del pequeño Holmes, sus pensamientos se enfocan directamente en la cara de Mycroft y en la pequeña sonrisa que tiene en los labios al escuchar hablar a su hermano, a quien por cierto le encanta llamar la atención porque le brillan los ojos azules y mueve las manos en el aire totalmente emocionado. Lestrade suspira, a él le gustaría que Holmes le sonriera de esa manera, que lo mirara con el cariño con el cual mira a su hermano latoso.

— Parece que el lacayo se ha perdido en sus pensamientos — Sherlock ríe divertido.

— Anda ve a cambiarte que John no debe demorar en venir y tú aún andas en pijama. Y por lo que más quieras Sherlock regresa temprano y lo más limpio que puedas.

Sherlock se balancea en las puntas de sus pies mientras infla las mejillas, da media vuelta no sin antes sacar su pequeña lengua y mostrársela a Greg. Sale corriendo dejando el sonido de su risa detrás.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Lestrade pregunta apenas el duende deja la escena.

— No. Puedes leer el libro acá afuera, además hace un excelente día — Mycroft se va y regresa en un instante con el libro azul en sus manos para después entregárselo a un confundido Greg — Acá está, estaré pendiente en la biblioteca, sólo es que toques y bajaré a recoger el libro.

— ¡Espera ahí un momento Myc! — Holmes lo mira apenas escucha el sobrenombre más Greg lo ignora —. No me vas a dejar acá solo como un estúpido, te vas a sentar conmigo debajo de ese árbol y me acompañarás hasta que yo acabe con esto.

— De acuerdo _Gregory_. Dame entonces el libro, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo ahora — Mycroft estiró la mano.

— Estas siendo un completo idiota _Myc, _ porque no sólo te relajas y disfrutas de una maravillosa compañía como la mía. Si lo deseas puedo darte un beso nuevamente, estoy seguro que eso te pondrá de humor.

Holmes se sonroja… ¡Se sonroja! ¡Ese es sin duda un triunfo para Greg!

— ¿Qué me dices _Myc_?

Para su sorpresa es el mismo Mycroft quien lo agarra de la chaqueta y lo besa, esta vez mueve sus labios fríos más a Greg eso no le interesa porque finalmente está haciendo de nuevo eso que tanto pensó durante el día de ayer. Lestrade vuelve a colocar sus manos en el cabello rojo de Holmes y tira un poco de este para acercar más la cara del otro chico, las gafas de Mycroft incomodan un poco más él quiere tenerlo lo más cerca posible de él y eso es lo que menos importa. De un momento a otro ambos están peleando por el liderazgo del beso y Greg decide sorprender a Mycroft cuando empuja su lengua en contra de los labios del otro chico. Holmes se tensa y se queda quieto por un momento que hace que Lestrade piense que ha arruinado la situación, más es todo lo contrario porque el pelirrojo lo empuja con fuerza y hace lo mismo que él. Es así como después de quedarse sin aire se separan finalmente.

— Perfecto — Holmes tiene las mejillas rojas y las gafas mal puestas con los ojos azules brillantes y lo labios rojos, húmedos y algo inflamados —. Te has superado esta vez _Gregory, _ tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido, nada comparado con el primero — después de eso muestra una sonrisa arrogante —. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Después de…"eso"?

— "Eso" fue un beso _Gregory _¿ahora te avergüenza acaso? Hace apenas unos minutos estabas rogando por uno — Holmes sonríe con sorna —. Que tímido resultaste ser.

— ¡No soy tímido! — Grita sonrojado —. Puedo demostrártelo nuevamente cuantas veces quiera.

— ¿Eso es un reto? — Mycroft sonríe empujando su dedo índice en el pecho de Lestrade —. Te apuesto _querido Gregory _que no duras más de un minuto y medio besando a una persona.

A Greg le salta de emoción el corazón ante aquella propuesta.

— ¿Qué me darás si lo hago?

Holmes sonríe.

— Si lo logras, lo cual no será…podrás pedirme lo que desees, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Una sola oportunidad?

— Tres, si no lo logras…ya veremos que obtengo yo a cambio ¿Trato?

— Trato. Haré que te tragues todas tus palabras _Myc cariño._

— Eso ya lo veremos _querido Gregory._

Lestrade agarra la muñeca de Holmes y lo arrastra dentro de la enorme casa, no necesita que Mycroft le indique dónde queda su cuarto, eso Greg ya lo sabe de memoria. Cierra la puerta con seguro apenas llegan y si acaso pone atención a la decoración del lugar. Su mirada se fija en los labios sonrientes de Holmes para después agarrarlo de la camiseta y pegar nuevamente sus labios. No dura más de treinta segundos porque Mycroft le ha mordido el labio y eso ha hecho que Greg se sorprenda y se aleje.

— Sólo te quedan dos — Mycroft sonríe orgulloso.

— Eres un maldito tramposo Holmes.

— ¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a intentarlo nuevamente?

— Te voy a enseñar que Greg Lestrade _nunca _pierde, mucho menos cuando algo tan importante está en juego.

— Mucha palabra _querido _y estoy empezando a dudar de tus habilidades.

Greg alza una ceja desafiante y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de Mycroft. Él está dispuesto a mostrarle al arrogante Holmes cómo es que son las cosas, le cerrará esa hermosa y llamativa boca y hará que se trague sus palabras una por una. Y oh como va disfrutarlo. Mycroft ríe entre el beso y Greg jura que hará lo posible para que ese chico pelirrojo se enamore de él, porque Greg sabe que para él ya es muy tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora lo único por lo que tiene que apostar es por entretener a Holmes lo suficiente como para hacer que se fije en él por algo más que una simple atracción física que por cierto hasta ahora empieza.

Lestrade se separa de Mycroft pensando en que aún le queda un intento y que lo aprovechará lo máximo que pueda. Si él gana, podrá pedir lo que sea, y eso es sin dudarlo por un momento: Mycroft Holmes.

— Vas mejorando _querido Gregory._

— Esto es sólo el inicio _Mycroft cariño._

Y él espera que esa sea la verdad.

**FIN.**

_**Oh, 6.000 palabras es tan pocooo, por un momento pensé que no lo iba a lograr, pero he acá el resultado XD. No sé si resulte que la historia va a la carrera u-u, de verdad traté de plasmarla lo mejor que pude en para mí, muy pocas palabras XD. Sí se permite hacer una continuación apenas termine el concurso, puede que la haga, porque en verdad pienso que esto de para más. **_

_**Así que en verdad espero que disfruten leyendo esto y si lo desean me dejen un comentario para saber qué les pareció. **_

_**Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a participar en el concurso y…espero que esto tenga la calidad que se merecen los lectores!**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
